Zombies
by Swatiii
Summary: Zombies. Un monton. El mundo esta siendo devastado por grandes hordas de muertos vivientes que se levantan por su sed de sangre. Esta historia relata las historias de otros sobrevivientes, tratando de salir adelante.
1. Capitulo 1

**Puerto Darsena Norte, Buenos Aires Argentina...**

 _-Todos a bordo!_

 _Era un viernes por la tarde en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Un barco tipo crucero se preparaba para zarpar hacia el mar Argentino a un destino desconocido._

 _\- ...Bueno...a ver si esto se pone interesante._

 _Leon, a veces apodado Leo, era un ex-miembro del Grupo Alcon, un grupo de fuerzas especiales Argentinas que estaba por tomar el crucero en un intento de olvidar los acontecimientos que le habian ocurrido hace poco._

 _\- Que haces con esa ropa, boludo?_

 _\- ...Eh?..Ah, nada..no encontre nada mejor que ponerme.._

 _\- Vos venis por turismo tambien?_

 _\- Eh..se.._

 _\- Somos dos che. Nico, un gusto! Pero me podes decir Nick._

 _\- Leo...decime Leo_

 _Los dos jovenes subieron al barco, que estaba a unos minutos de zarpar, no sin antes tener un ''Mini-tour'' acerca del navio._

 _\- Muy pero MUY buenas tardes, compañeros y compañeras! Me llamo Antony, y yo les voy a enseñar este grandioso navio turistico en el cual ustedes fueron elegidos para acompañarnos! Vengan, siganme!_

 _Nick: Elegidos?_

 _Leo: Si, es que aca algunos vienen por trabajo y demas. Los eligieron debido a su experiencia._

 _Nick: Ah...interesante_

 _Mientras el lider del tour enseñaba y contaba historias acerca de como se construyo el barco, Leo noto que por la popa habia un gran contenedor circular y de hierro, con una puerta de metal con barrotes reforzados, y un elevador hidraulico que descendia por debajo._

 _Leo: Hm..._

 ** _Un rato despues, en el Main Hall_**

 _Nick:_ __ _Boludo...esta exquisita la milanesa! Matan vacas especiales para hacerlas?_

 _Leo: No seas boludo, que seguro es la misma que comes siempre solo que con distinto condimento._

 _\- Es que si son especiales... - Dijo un chico que estaba sentado delante de Leo._

 _\- Si te fijas bien, las que comes vos son todas caseras, pero viendo como es la cocina de este barco..._

 _Leo: Apa, tenemos un experto._

 _\- Aca tenes a tu experto en milanesa, Ayrton Zamacona a tu servicio. - Decia el joven mientras hacia un saludo cordial._

 _Leo: Supongo que estaras aca por tus habilidades.._

 _Ayrton: Exactamente...bueno, no, enrealidad no, pero...te puedo ser sincero?_

 _Leo: ..._

 _Ayrton: ...Me cole en el barco_

 _Leo: Eh? Porque?_

 _Nick: No pareces sorprendido_

 _Leo: Durante mi vida ya vi demasiadas cosas para estar sorprendido por una boludez asi_

 _Antony, que vio al grupo de ''Recien conocidos, recien amigos'' charlando de lo mas bien, le pico la curiosidad y se acerco a la mesa donde estaban sentados_

 _Antony: Parece que se estan llevando bien!_

 _Ayrton: Si, si, de lo mejor!_

 _Leo: Antony, no? Eso que tenes en la vitrina..._

 _Antony: Justo lo que estas pensando. Es un Panzerschreck, el lanza-cohetes por excelencia que se uso en la primera y segunda guerra mundial._

 _Leo: ..esta cargado?_

 _Antony: Si te soy sincero, el cohete que debe tener adentro debe de estar super gastado, pero...quien sabe_

 _Leo: ..como...tienen esto aca?_

 _Antony: Yo..suelo coleccionar estos objetos. Es mi barco, despues de todo_

 _Leo: Tambien la plataforma y esa cupula de hierro que tenias en la popa tambien es una coleccion antigua, no?_

 _Antony: ...eh-_

 _Leo: Porque yo la veo muy moderna._

 _Mientras que Ayrton y Nick escuchaban los argumentos de Leo, no se percataron que de la cocina, un chef salio disparado de la puerta, con una herida en el brazo, casi que pareciera que habia tenido un mal manejo de cuchillos y se habia cortado._

 _-M-ME MORDIO!...M..Me...mordio.._

 _Mientras los pasajeros observaban aterrotizados, Leo fue el primero en reaccionar e ir a ayudar al hombre, que se habia desplomado en el suelo, mientras que Antony salio corriendo del lugar._

 _Leo: ¿Que paso? -Tomando al hombre por la espalda_

 _\- E-Estaba...no se!..Salio de la nada, y-y me mordio.._

 _Leo: Bueno...escuchame, presionas aca, fuerte, y yo voy a ver que onda. Quedate con los chicos y cierren las entradas._

 _Leo saco rapidamente una pistola, y se adentro en la cocina. Rodeaba lentamente una mesa circular con grandes cuchillos de cocina, mientras posaba su mirada en la puerta del frigorifico, que esta estaba abierta. Mientra se acercaba, escuchaba los gruñidos de alguien...o algo dentro de el. El grotesco sonido le hacia pensar una cosa._

 _Esta comiendo algo._

 _Leo llega a la puerta, y observo, horrorizado, a una persona...o mejor dicho, ''Zombie'', comiendo a otra._

 _Leo: ...me tenes que estar.._

 _Al apenas susurras esas palabras, el Zombie se percata, da media vuelta y se abalancha contra el, haciendo que cayesen al suelo. Leo suelta la pistola, que esta por el impulso acabo debajo de una de las mesas._

 _El Zombie empezo a gatear hacia Leo, mientras que el hacia lo mismo. El Zombie lo alcanzo, pero el ex-militar logro atinarle un buen golpe en la cabeza, aturdiendolo. Titubeo en la mesa que tenia al lado, tomo uno de los cuchillos de cocina y cuando el Zombie se acerco, Leo no dudo un segundo y enterro el cuchillo en la cabeza del Zombie, atravesandola de lado a lado._

 _Leo: ...hah...hah...mierda.._

 _Leo se recupero, busco su pistola que habia caido debajo de una mesa y salio de la cocina rapidamente para avisarles a los demas pasajeros, solo para encontrar que el lugar estaba totalmente echo un lio. Las mesas destruidas, cortinas manchadas de sangre, los cadaveres de unos otros pasajeros y el cuerpo del hombre herido que rescato antes, con la cara totalmente devorada._

 _Leo: ...dios..tengo que ir a la Torre de comunicaciones._

 _Antes de salir, Leo escucho un sonido, como vigas de madera moviendose. Sin pensarlo apunto a esa direccion y.._

 _Nick: ¡NO, NO! N-NO DISPARES, SOY YO!_

 _Leo: Nick? -Bajando la pistola_

 _Nick: Otro pasajero entro y..ataco a los otros pasajeros..._

 _Leo: Y como estas vivo?_

 _Nick: Me...escondi..._

 _Leo: Y no peleaste?_

 _Nick: Querias que trate de matar a un Zombie con un triste cuchillo?!_

 _Leo: Yo lo hice, no veo como no podrias_

 _Nick: Ya, bueno, no importa...que hacemos ahora?_

 _Leo: Vamos a la torre de comunicaciones, deberiamos poder comunicarnos con gente de afuera y decirles nuestra situacion._

 _Leo y Nick salieron del Main Hall. Mientras se dirijian hacia la Torre de comunicaciones, tuvieron multiples encuentros con otros pasajeros infectados. Leo se deshizo de cada uno de ellos, con unos disparos muy bien apuntados, mientras que Nick iba armado con un cuchillo de cocina que le habia entregado Leo._

 _Alfin habia llegado a la Torre de comunicaciones. Al entrar, notaron la prescensia de alguien tratando de usar la radio._

 _Ayrton: ¡Esta mierda no funciona, carajo! -Arroja la radio_

 _Leo: Ayrton!_

 _Ayrton: ...Eh, estan vivos_

 _Nick: Por poco..._

 _Leo: Por lo que veo ya no tenemos radio_

 _Ayrton: Y tampoco armas ni nada, exceptuandote_

 _Nick: Eh, el cuchillo cuenta como arma igual_

 _Leo: Busquen algo util, yo vigilo la puerta._

 _Despues de un rato, Ayrton y Nick habian encontrado un par de cosas utiles. Una libreta de bitacoras, un arma de bengalas, un kit de primeros auxilios, y una palanqueta._

 _Ayrton: Yo quiero la palanqueta_

 _Leo: Que es esto? -Tomando el cuaderno de bitacoras._

 _Leo inspecciono cuidadosamente el cuaderno._

 _Leo: Eu, callense, escuchen._

 _'' Equipamiento Cientifico: 20.000 $_

 _Cupula de hierro: 30.000 $_

 _Armas_ _ **(por si acaso)**_ _: 10.000 $_

 _Compartimiento para plataformas: 50.000 $_

 _El ZAD esta listo para que sea liberado cuando la cupula sufra daños graves. ''_

 _Leo: ..pero...que carajo es esto?_

 _Nick: Debe ser la cupula que estaba en la popa_

 _Ayrton: Que es un ZAD?_

 _Leo: No se, pero hay mucho dinero invertido en equipamiento cientifico..._

 _Ayrton: La cupula debe contener algo adentro, algo que tiene que ver con todo este quilombo_

 _Leo: Hay que averiguarlo._

 _Nick: Estas loco? Hay una balsa aca, podriamos irnos a la mierda en este mismo momento_

 _Leo: Pueden irse si quieren, pero yo voy a ver de que trata toda esta mierda_

 _Leo, sin dudarlo, se dirijio a la popa del barco, lugar donde estaba la cupula misteriosa. Mientras que Leo y Ayrton quedaron en la torre de comunicaciones, decidian cual seria su proxima movida._

 _Ayrton: ...no se, che. Deberiamos ayudarlo_

 _Nick: Ni en pedo, boludo. Vamos a la mierda ahora_

 _Ayrton: Chavon, te salvo la vida. Le debes una grande._

 _Nick: ...yo me voy. Hace lo que quieras_

 _Nick se fue directo a la balsa, que estaba sujetada por los torniquetes del barco. Logro desatarla y ponerla en poscision para escapar del barco._

 _Nick: Ultima chance, venis o no?_

 _Ayrton: ...Mierda!..Escuchame, esperanos 15 minutos. Bancanos 15 que vemos que carajos hay en esa cupula, y nos vamos a la mierda, te parece?_

 _Nick: ...uy CARAJO!...Bueno, dale. Anda rapido_

 _Ayrton: Escondete en la balsa mientras tanto_

 _Ayrton se apresura a alcanzar a Leo. Estos dos se encontraban delante de la cupula de hierro, que estaba encima de la plataforma._

 _Leo: Ves algun control remoto para bajar la plataforma?_

 _Ayrton: No, nada..bajara automaticamente seguro_

 _Leo: Vos dec-_

 _Antes de que Leo pueda terminar su frase, la plataforma descendio._

 _Leo: Preparate. No vaya a ser estas las tipicas escenas antes de pelear contra un jefe en algun videojuego_

 _Ayrton: Acaso me ves con un arma? Esta palanqueta no va a servir para nada_

 _La plataforma descendio completamente, y los dos sobrevivientes notaron una gran sala con instrumental cientifico por doquier. Ayrton noto que a su derecha se encontraban unas cajas de madera rectangulares. La curiosidad fue tanta que decidio echar una ojeada a lo que habia adentro._

 _Ayrton: Apa!_

 _Dentro de la caja se encontraba un fusil de asalto AK-47 con dos cargadores al lado. Sin pensarsleo dos veces, los tomo y equipo._

 _Leo: Esas debian de ser las armas que decia en el cuaderno de bitacoras_

 _\- Exactamente_

 _Leo se alerto y apunto hacia la direccion que procedia la voz. No era nada mas ni nada menos que Antony._

 _Antony: No se si te diste cuenta, pero...este lugar es solo para el Staff_

 _Leo: Y las bolas que son para el staff! Que carajo es este lugar?_

 _Antony: Eso que ven ahi atras...contiene un Z.A.D. Un Zombie Altamente Destructivo. Este Zombie fue personalizado espesificamente por mi, y se lo pedi a una empresa...mas o menos turbia...que se dedica a hacer estas cosas_

 _Ayrton: Entonces vos liberaste a ese Zombie que encontro Leo en la cocina?_

 _Antony: Bueno...eso..era algo que no tenia que pasar. Fue un accidente..Pero no importa, porque de todas maneras, este viaje probablemente seria mi ultimo viaje_

 _Leo: ..como?_

 _Antony: Queria liberar esta abominacion en la ciudad. Lo que ustedes no saben es que hay un virus que transforma a la gente en creaturas tipo Zombies, solo que estos no son Zombies tan comunes. Algunos de estos corren, otros simplemente pueden usar alguna viga de madera que se encuentren por ahi para destriparte...pero la mejor parte es que estos que ven detras suyo...son unicos...y mortales...asi que, saben, ustedes van a ser los primeros en probar las habilidades de esta...cosa_

 _Antony saca una AK-47, similar a las que habia en las cajas, y empieza una rafaga de disparos contra la cupula, haciendo que Leo y Ayrton se cubran detras de las mesas. Despues de quedarse completamente sin balas, y la cupula gravemente dañana, esta lentamente se empieza a abrir._

 _Leo: Mierda_

 _La cupula se abrio completamente, y un charco de agua salio de ella._

 _Ayrton: ...un charco de agua salada?_

 _Antony: Oh, es algo mejor..._

 _El charco de agua empieza a moverse, alarmando a Leo y Ayrton. Estos dos tomaron distancia de la cupula, y veian impactados como el charco de agua iba tomando una forma humanoide horrorosa._

 _Antony: Esta criatura fue fusionada con particulas de agua, cumpliendo asi las mismas caracteristicas fisicas. En teoria, no van a salir de este barco vivos..._

 _Leo: ¿Como se les ocurre hacer una criatura asi?! ¡Mira si se escapa y se fusiona con el agua del mar!_

 _Antony: Esa es la idea! ¡JAJAJAJA!_

 _Ayrton: ..entonces vos vas a ser el primero en fusionarte!_

 _Ayrton patea Antony en la espalda, que estaba delante de ellos, arrojandolo cerca del monstruo. La criatura se abalanzo con Antony, hasta que este quedara completamente recubierto en ella, y fue fusionandose poco a poco con la criatura, que se hizo parcialmente mas grande._

 _Leo: Sos un pelotudo, mira lo que hiciste, la hiciste mas grande_

 _Ayrton: No soportaba a este tipo, que queres que te diga_

 _El ZAD, ahora mas grande, empezo a correr a los dos sobrevivientes por alrededor de la sala, mientras estos tomaban distancia y disparaban contra el monstruo. Las balas simplemente eran absorbidas lentamente, y la criatura se seguia haciendo mas grande._

 _Leo: Subamos, esto es inutil!_

 _Ayrton: Dale, dale!_

 _Al dar un paso en la plataforma, se dieron cuenta de que ya habia pasajeros dentro de ella. Mas Zombies. Gastaron las ultimas municiones que les quedaban en las recamaras de las armas, asi que las arrojaron y subieron a la popa._

 _Ya arriba, el barco estaba fuera de control. Se inclinaba de izquierda a derecha, haciendo que Leo y Ayrton se agarren de los objetos mas cercanos que se encontraban. Las entradas por las que habian llegado a la popa fueron bloqueadas por cajas e otros objetos que se habian derrumbado, asi que se dirijieron a la punta del barco, sabiendo que no tenian otra escapatoria, mientras que la criatura que los perseguia iba tomando forma en la plataforma donde subieron._

 _Ayrton: ..bueno...decime la verdad, estamos cagados?_

 _Leo: ...odio decirlo, pero si. Me quedan tres balas, dudo que nos sirvan de mucho._

 _Ayrton: ¿Saltamos?_

 _Leo: Ni cagando, la marea seguro nos ahoga._

 _Ayrton: ..uf.._

 _El monstruo estaba cada vez mas cerca de ellos. Leo preparo su pistola, sabiendo que no iba a servir para nada, pero no perdia nada intentandolo._

 _\- ¡EEEUUU! ¡MONSTRUO ASQUEROSO HIJO DE PUTA!_

 _Leo, Ayrton y el monstruo voltearon sus cabezas, solo para encontrar a Nick, en la terraza de la Torre de comunicaciones que daba una vista amplia al lugar donde se encontraban ellos, con el Panzerscherck de la vitrina del Main Hall en manos y apuntando a la criatura._

 _Nick: A ver forro, morfate esto_

 _Nick disparo, y el cohete salio disparado, dejando una cortina de humo detras de el, solo para que este quede dentro del cuerpo del Zombie._

 _Nick: ...no me jodas_

 _Pero Leo recordo lo que habia visto antes en la sala debajo de la plataforma. Las balas tardaban un corto periodo de tiempo para que sean totalmente absorbidas, a lo que el rapidamente apunto al cohete que estaba siendo disolvido dentro del monstruo._

 _Leo: Absorbe esto, putito_

 _Leo disparo las ultimas balas que quedaban en su cargador, y el monstruo estallo, haciendo que este quede completamente dispersado y no pueda lograr unirse con sus propias celulas. La explosion provoco que el barco se destabilizara, la plataforma haga cortocircuito y provoque un incendio._

 _Nick: ¡ A LA BALSA CARAJO, VAMOS!_

 _Los tres sobrevivientes corrieron, agarrandose de las paredes y otros objetos mientras el barco se movia de un lado para otro. Al llegar a la balsa, se subieron rapidamente y, con el cuchillo de cocina que Nick habia guardado, cortaron las sogas, cayendo al mar, mientras veian como el barco se prendia fuego debido a los cortocircuitos. Empezaron a tratar de remar con sus manos, y un corto tiempo despues, el interior del barco estallo, provocando una ola que casi hacia volcar la balsa donde iban los sobrevivientes._

 _Ayrton: ...uf..eso...estuvo cerca_

 _Leo: ...Y la mierda que estuvo cerca.._

 _Ayrton: Nick, volviste, pense que te habias ido.._

 _Nick: ...No rompas las bolas con estas cosas. Me deben una gigante ahora._

 _Leo: ...se, lo que digas.._

 _Ayrton: ..miren, alla...ven eso?_

 _Nick: Un crucero?_

 _Leo: La pistola de bengalas!_

 _Nick abrio la pequeña caja que contenia la pistola de bengalas, cargo una bengala dentro, y disparo sin dudarlo al cielo, esperando que el barco les captara la atencion._

 _Ayrton: ...bueno..si el viejo ese dijo que lo del virus es verdad.._

 _Leo: ...se, todo esto se va a dar vuelta._

 _Nick: ¿Quien dijo que?_

 _Leo: Antony. Al parecer, habia comprado un monton de equipamiento cientifico y esa cupula conteniendo al Zombie. Queria dejarlo libre en la ciudad, creo.._

 _Ayrton: Pero lo detuvimos. Asi que..esperemos que almenos tengamos un respiro.._

 _Nick: ...no se ustedes pero.._

 _...Disparar un maldito Panzerschreck se sintio genial._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Subte, Argentina, BSAS**_

 ** _2 horas despues del incidente del barco_**

 _\- ¡CORRAN!_

 _Un grupo de personas escapaban de criaturas sedientas de sangre, Zombies, por las calles de Buenos Aires. Mientras corrian observaban edificios siendo consumidos por las llamas, autos chocandose en cadena, y personas siendo asesinadas por las criaturas._

 _El que iba a la cabeza del grupo, Franco, se detuvo, alarmando a los otros que le seguian. La avenida por donde corrian se habia colapsado, y estaba cubierta de una gran cortina de humo. Franco rapidamente busco una ruta alternativa, encontrando la entrada al Metro. Sin avisar, corrio hacia alli, mientras los otros sobrevivientes le seguian el paso, evitando las criaturas que se les acercaban costantemente._

 _ **Dentro del Metro...**_

 _Franco: ...estan..todos bien?_

 _\- ..hah...sin contar los rasjuños de esos malditos...si.._

 _Los gruñidos de los Zombies se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca. Franco se percato de eso, y alerto al grupo para que siguieran moviendose._

 _Franco: Vamos por las vias, deberia ser un poco mas seguro. Victor, Allen, Olga, no se separen, vengan, vamos_

 _Olga: Ag.. esto es un asco_

 _Victor: Que se le va a hacer. Podes volver si queres_

 _Olga: No gracias, quiero vivir_

 _Allen: No se peleen, no es momento_

 _Franco: Sigamos todo derecho y hagamos combinacion con la Linea B, tendria que llevarnos al Tigre. Podemos salir y llegar a la costa, buscar algun bote e irnos..._

 _Victor: Buena idea, si no nos matan primero_

 _Franco: No dejemos que eso pase. Cuidemosnos las espaldas._

 _Despues de un rato vagando por las vias del Subte, encontraron vagones descarrilados. Intentaron escalar, subiendose a los hombros unos a los otros, como hacen los soldados al momento de entrenar._

 _El primero en subir fue Victor, que vio una figura que corria, escapando de su vision._

 _Victor: ¡Eh! Vi algo corriendo!_

 _Franco: Pelotudo, Shhh!_

 _Unos gruñidos de Zombies alertaron al grupo. Salian de los vagones, puertas de mantenimiento, hasta algunos se levantaban del mismo piso._

 _Allen: Victor, tu pistola!_

 _Victor: ¡12 Balas!_

 _Victor sin mas avento su USP a Allen. Este tomo prescision y disparo a los Zombies que estaban mas cerca del grupo, mientras que Olga subia al vagon con la ayuda de Franco. Allen logro derribar a un par que se acercaban lo suficiente para hacer daños._

 _Olga y Franco ya habian ya estaban arriba del vagon, solo faltaba Allen._

 _Victor: Allen, dale!_

 _Allen subio sin mas al vagon. Arriba ya estaban a salvo, pero no por mucho. Si los Zombies se amontonaban, podrian suponer un riesgo pequeño, pero mortal._

 _Allen: ..toma, tu pistola_

 _Victor: Estuvo cerca, eh?_

 _Franco: Vayamos al vagon de aca, descansemos un minuto.._

 _Despues de un rato, el grupo se habia instalado temporalmente en uno de los vagones que estaban aun intactos. Bloquearon las ventanas con lo que tenian a la vista y movieron afuera los cadaveres._

 _Victor: Che, hay que seguir, no podemos estar tanto aca_

 _Franco: Solo unos minutos..hay un vagon bloqueando de lado a lado el tunel. Tenemos que buscar algunos objetos para apilarlos y subir_

 _Olga: Nosotros nos encargamos, pareces cansado, mejor quedate_

 _Franco: Se, despreocupate_

 _Victor: Si ustedes dicen..._

 _Franco y Olga salieron del vagon en su busqueda de objetos que los ayuden a subir al otro vagon. Mientras tanto, Allen, que venia de afuera del vagon, entro donde se encontraba Victor descanzando._

 _Allen: Che, y..que andas haciendo?_

 _Victor: Nada, nada...voy a dormir un ratito_

 _Allen: Bueno...yo..voy a ver si encuentro alguna cosa util en la puerta esta que lleva al mantenimiento_

 _Victor: Suerte..._

 _Allen se fue sin mas, y Victor empezaba poco a poco a caer en el sueño. Mientras Olga y Franco apilaban algunas cajas e restos metalicos del vagon, que este habia quedado medio destrozado, no se dieron cuenta que el vagon que por el cual habian subido, tenia una apertura de lado a lado, la cual permitia pasar a los Zombies que estaban asechando a los sobrevivientes._

 _Victor: ...hmm?_

 _Victor, que estaba medio dormido, noto como una persona se le acercaba lentamente. Victor penso que era Allen, o Franco, pero al darse cuenta que, mientras mas esta persona se acercaba, no era ninguno de sus compañeros._

 _Victor: ...que..MIERDA!_

 _El Zombie se abalanzo contra Victor. Victor logro aguantar, posando sus manos en los hombros del Zombie. Logro atinarle una patada con fuerza, haciendo que retroceda. Victor busco rapidamente su USP, apunto y..._

 _Victor: Comete esto, putita_

 _Victor jalo el gatillo_

 _Pero..._

 _El cargador estaba vacio._

 _Victor: Eh?!_

 _Victor no pudo reaccionar, y el Zombie se le abalanzo encima, mordiendolo en el brazo, mientras que otros Zombies se unian a a devorarlo. Franco y Olga claramente escucharon los gritos de agonia de Victor, y fueron a tratar de ayudarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Victor y Olga que, viendo que los Zombies estaban ya pasando, corrieron a los objetos ya apilados y escalaron rapidamente el vagon._

 _Franco: ...mierda..Victor.._

 _Olga: ...era..Dios.._

 _Franco: ..Vamos, sigamos. Falta poquito para El Tigre_

 _Olga: ..y Allen?_

 _Franco: No se...pero sigamos, no nos detengamos_

 _ **30 Minutos despues...**_

 _Franco y Olga seguian en las vias, sin cortar el paso. Cada tanto eliminaban los pocos Zombies que encontraban en las vias, y al mismo tiempo recojian tuberias metalicas e objetos punzantes para deshacerse de los Zombies lo mas rapido posible._

 _Alfin habian llegado a la estacion. Esta estaba sin tocar, perfecta y sin ningun rasguño. Franco y Olga buscaron, antes de subir, algunos objetos con los que ayudarles a combatir a los Zombies que se encontraban en la superficie._

 _Franco, al querer entrar a la habitacion de Mantenimiento, apenas abrirla, vio una persona que, en un intento por esconderse, termino cayendo al piso. Franco, alertado, apunto con su M9_

 _\- N-No! NO DISPARES!_

 _Franco: ¿¡Quien sos?!_

 _\- S-S-solo estaba buscando su-suministros...!_

 _Franco, al ver que solo era un sobreviviente no infectado, bajo el arma._

 _Franco: Como te llamas?_

 _\- Ni-Nick..._

 _Olga: ¿Paso algo...?_

 _Nick: Escuchenme, no hay tiempo. Hay que rajar de aca, YA_

 _Franco: Porque?..._

 _Nick: Hay...un Zombie medio raro. Es muy rapido. Yo y mis compañeros nos se-separamos cuando escapabamos de el..debe de andar por aca, hay que tener cuidado.._

 _Olga: Zombie..rapido? Los Zombies no corren, es imposi-_

 _Antes de que Olga terminara de hablar, una criatura, con dientes filosos y un aspecto mas horroroso que los Zombies normales, enterro su mandibula en el cuello de Olga. Nick y Franco dieron un paso atras, mientras que Olga trataba de forsejear contra el Zombie, pero era en vano. La fuerza de la criatura era por mucho mas. La monstruosidad arranco su mandibula, al mismo arrancando la cabeza de Olga, haciendo que vuele por los aires._

 _Franco: ¡OLGA...!_

 _Posando su mirada en los otros dos sobrevivientes, Franco actuo rapido y cerro la puerta. Nick la atranco con un escritorio de metal que encontro cerca, mientras la criatura metia golpe tras golpe a la puerta._

 _Franco: ¿¡QUE MIERDA ES ESO?!_

 _Nick: ¡CARAJO, LO QUE TE DIJE! T-TENEMOS QUE ESCONDERNOS!_

 _Franco: ...No...hay que matarlo. De alguna forma_

 _Nick: ...QUE?!...B-Bueno...me largo!_

 _Nick, sin mas, corrio hacia una de las puertas que llevaba al baño, y se escondio ahi dentro, mientras que Franklin observaba a su alrededor que usar de arma._

 _Lo primero que vio fueron casquillos amontonados. Penso que podria usarlos, pero no coincidian con los que usaba su pistola. Por otro lado, observo que habia un telefono inalambrico. Franklin estudiaba Quimica antes, y penso que podria hacer una bomba casera con el telefono._

 _Mientras tanto, Nick..._

 _Nick: ...a ver...que hago..._

 _Luego de un rato, Nick encontro un conducto de ventilacion. Con su palanca lo tiro abajo, observo si podia entrar, y sin mas se adentro. Prendio su celular con linterna, y empezo a gatear hacia donde sea que lo llevaria el conducto._

 _Franco ya habia terminado el explosivo. Este, al ser arrojado con una fuerza espesifica, estallaria en mil pedazos, causando daños graves. El monstruo ya estaba derribando la puerta poco a poco, y Franklin se preparaba, con rabia en sus ojos, pensando en Victor y Olga, el momento exacto para arrojarle la bomba casera._

 _Nick, mientras tanto, en la ventilacion, se encontraba justo por arriba de donde estaba el monstruo asechando a Franco. Nick observaba como el monstruo golpeaba la puerta con todaas sus fuerzas. Descuidadamente, Nick paso por la parte del conducto que estaba fuera de lugar, lo que provoco que se rompa, y caiga. Milagrosamente, el ruido metalico que hacia el monstruo al impactar sus garras en la puerta de metal impidio que se de cuenta del estruendo que causo la ventilacion._

 _Nick: ...uf, parece que traigo puesta la camisa de la suerte_

 _Nick alzo la cabeza en un intento de levantarse lentamente, pero habian dos figuras delante de el que no reconocio del shock que se dio al caer en la ventilacion._

 _Nick: ...mierda_

 _El monstruo ya habia derribado la puerta. Poso su mirada en Franco, y este, con una prescision inmensa, salto hacia el sobreviviente, pero este logro esquivarlo rapidamente. Con una patada en su espalda y dejando al Zombie conmocionado, se alejo lo suficiente para arrojarle su granada casera, y sin pensarlo dos veces, con una prescision increible, lanzo la granada casera hacia la pared cerca de la criatura. Esta exploto, haciendo que Franco caiga fuera de la habitacion de mantenimiento. Una cortina de humo surgio, y Franco ya podia empezar a sentir su victoria, pero no duro mucho, ya que vio que el Zombie seguia vivo. Disparo 11 de las 12 balas que le quedaban en el cargador. El Zombie, en un intento de abalanzarse con Franco, termino recibiendo un escopetazo que lo mando a volar a la misma habitacion en la que se encontraba._

 _\- Mierda, que esto pega fuerte_

 _Nick: Y que lo digas_

 _\- Estas bien?_

 _Uno de los compañeros de Nick se lanzo a ayudar a Franco, que estaba en el piso._

 _Franco: ..gracias.._

 _\- No hay drama. Soy Ayrton, el machote con la Remington es-_

 _Franco: ...ALLEN!_

 _Allen: ...F-Franco?! Pense que.._

 _Franco: No hay tiempo, disparale!_

 _La resistencia del Zombie impidio otra vez que muriera, pero ya estaba muy mal herido, y quemandose al mismo tiempo. Allen apunto hacia la cabeza de la criatura, y sin mas jalo el gatillo. La cabeza de la criatura exploto, y su contenido quedo enchastrado en los zapatos de Franco, que era el que estaba mas cerca._

 _Tomaron un respiro, y dejando atras la matanza que hubo, prosiguieron a subir las escaleras, con Nick y Ayrton a la cabeza._

 _Nick: Un amigo nos espera arriba, vamos_

 _Mientras subian, Franco penso como podria decirle lo que paso con Olga y Victor a Allen._

 _Franco: ...Olga y Victor..._

 _Allen: ...no me cuentes..estaba ahi cuando Victor murio_

 _Franco: ..estabas ahi?_

 _Allen: Si, entre, y me dijo que se iba a tirar una siesta..despues me fui a la sala de mantenimiento, y..ahi los perdi..._

 _Franco: ...hm._

 _Allen: De todas maneras, Victor nos salvo. Si no me hubiera pasado su pistola, no hubieramos salido vivos ninguno_

 _Franco: ...espera.._

 _Mientras se acercaban cada vez mas a la superficie, Franco se puso a pensar los hechos que pasaron hace rato._

 _-Victor, tu pistola!_

 _\- ¡12 Balas!_

 _Doce balas..._

 _Allen uso solo 5 para matar a los Zombies que nos rodeaban..._

 _Habran quedado 7 balas mas, y cuando Victor se fue a dormir, dejo su arma a una distancia cual pueda alcanzar..._

 _Victor trato de dispararles a los Zombies pero no pudo, porque no tenia balas. El ultimo en usar su pistola fue Allen.._

 _Cuando vimos que estaban devorando a Victor, el vagon habia sido abierto de lado en lado, como pareciese que lo hubiesen desoldado y hubiesen retirado justo esa parte del cuerpo del vagon._

 _Si no me equivoco..._

 _Allen venia de la sala de mantenimiento, y en cada sala de mantenimiento hay herramientas de mantenimiento, por lo tanto..._

 _Allen descargo el arma de Victor, y abrio ese agujero en el vagon, exactamente para que los Zombies pasen, y ataquen a Victor, cuestion que el no pudiera defenderse ya que no tendria balas...y luego..escapo por la sala de mantenimiento?..._

 _No tiene sentido... como Allen podria.._

 _..._

 _Franco: ...vos fuiste.._

 _Allen: ...eh?_

 _Franco golpeo a Allen en el rostro, con fuego en sus ojos, mientras Nick y Ayrton veian sorprendidos._

 _Franco: ¡ESTE HIJO DE PUTA HIZO QUE MIS AMIGOS MURIERAN!_

 _Allen contrataco, haciendo que los dos caigan por las escaleras, mientras que el arma de Franco cayo en el lugar donde estaban parados._

 _Allen golpeo a Nick con la culata de su escopeta, y apunto a Ayrton, que tenia una MP5 en mano. La arrojo al suelo, y levanto las manos, junto con Nick._

 _Allen: ..y que si lo hice, eh, putito? Siempre manejando al grupo, siempre que te la pasan haciendo caso...pelotudo, te creias importante, no?_

 _Franco: ...eh..? Sos...un pelotudo.._

 _Ayrton: ...Allen.. baja el arma...esto no tiene porque terminar mal_

 _Allen: ...y si los mato a todos, mejor? A ver, QUE DICEN?! Que les parece s-si..agarro este tanque de propano y nos reviento a todos?! EH?! NO..SERIA MALA IDEA, NO?!_

 _Allen se fue alejando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el tanque de propano. Lo tomo y se preparo para arrojarlo contra el otro grupo._

 _Allen: ..Siempre mandando, siempre siendo un hijo de puta...AHORA VAS A MORIR, FORRO!_

 _\- El que vas a morir sos vos, flaco_

 _Una voz, proveniente de donde se encontraban hace un rato, los alarmo. Un castaño, portando la M9 que tenia Franco, apunto hacia el tanque de propano que tenia Allen en la mano, y justo antes de disparar, espero un corto periodo de tiempo para que los otros sobrevivientes puedan buscar cobertura y alejarse. Al ver la oportunidad, jalo el gatillo, haciendo que la bombona de gas reventara, y con ella Allen. El hombre revento, haciendo que trozos de carne y demas sean esparcidos por todo el pasillo donde se encontraban._

 _Nick: ...MIERDA!..._

 _Ayrton: ...que...asco.._

 _Franco: ...eso...debio doler._

 _Nick: LEO, PUTA MADRE, AVISA ANTES DE HACER ESTAS COSAS!_

 _Leo: ...ultima vez, lo prometo._

 _ **10 Minutos despues**_

 _Leo: No podes confiar en nadie ahora._

 _Ayrton: La verdad..._

 _Franco: Me di cuenta a ultimo momento...soy un boludo._

 _Nick: Pero, hey, estas vivo, no?_

 _Leo: Toda la gente ahora esta loca. Podes tener un amigo hoy, y un psicotico mañana al lado._

 _Ayrton: Pero exceptuandome...yo no soy ningun psicotico, eh?_

 _Leo: No jodas, tarado.._

 _Franco: Saben...les quiero agradecer. Me salvaron...Les juro que pense que moria_

 _Nick: ...je.. de nada._

 _Franco: ...de todas maneras..._

 _Odio los Subtes._


	3. Chapter 3

_3 Dias despues de lo ocurrido en_ _ **el Metro**_ _..._

 _Leo: ¡APURENSE!_

 _Nuestro grupo de sobrevivientes, Leo, Nick, Ayrton, y ahora Franco dentro, se encontraban saliendo de un almacen de herramientas mientras que los Zombies ya habian captado su atencion. Cuando salian, ya habia muchos rodeandolos. Leo les advirtio y empezaron a correr en direccion al coche. Evadian los Zombies que trataban de atraparlos haciendoles ejecuciones rapidas. Clavandole objetos filosos, pateandole en los pies, y pisandoles las cabezas. Se dieron cuenta que cerca del coche habia una cantidad inmensa de infectados, por lo que decidieron correr hacia un edificio cercano._

 _Una comisaria de Policia._

 _Apenas entrar, una joven rubia y vestida con la vestimenta comun de los policias de la zona, les apunto al grupo._

\- _Quietos!_

 _Ayrton: Wow! E-Espera, espera! Estamos bien, no nos mordieron_

 _\- Como puedo saberlo?!_

 _Franco: Podes..revisarnos... si queres..._

 _Nick: ...mientras no te pongas tan toquetona.._

 _La rubia bajo el arma, y con una patada muy bien apuntada, pateo la entrepierna de Nick, haciendo que por el inmenso dolor, caiga al piso y se coloque en poscision fetal._

Nick: _UGH...Era..una jodita..nada mas..!_

 _\- No jodas conmigo_

 _Ayrton: Soy Ayrton, el es Franco, Nick, y Le...esperen.. donde esta Leo?_

 _Afuera de la comisaria de Policia, Leo estaba corriendo del lado de atras de la cuadra debido a que una horda de Zombies que corrian habian puesto su atencion en el. Paso por arriba de un auto, haciendo que suene su alarma, alertado a mas Zombies que tenia por delante. Leo saco su M9 y con unos tiros bien apuntados acabo con los pocos Zombies que bloqueaban su camino. Leo tropezo, y quedo acorralado de ambos lados. Perdiendo su pistola en la caida, se refugio en el primer edifico que encontro._

 _Leo entro, cerro la puerta, movio unos muebles para hacer una barricada, y cuando vio que estaba completamente seguro, se sento a dar un respiro._

 _Leo: ...dios...uf.._

 _Leo descanso unos segundos, y volvio en pie rapidamente. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una tienda de armas. Noto los estantes saqueados, pequeñas cajitas de cartuchos y otras balas tiradas en el piso, pero ningun arma que le fuera util. En vez de eso, oyó una voz dentro de una de las habitaciones. Se adentro, alerta, y encontro una radio, de aspecto militar, aun encendida sobre una de las mesas._

 _Una voz provenia de ella._

 _\- ...Ey...se que hay alguien ahi...estas en la armeria, te vi entrar.._

 _Leo: ..._

 _\- ...dale, contestame. Te quiero ayudar..o bueno, quiero que me ayudes_

 _Leo: ...que necesitas?_

 _\- ...No se si antes de entrar, viste una caseta en el patio de la comisaria de policia que tenias delante..._

 _Leo: ...eh, si..creo que si, me ubico.._

 _\- Bueno, yo..estoy atrapado ahi. Unos bandidos me encerraron, creo que con una cadena o algo, porque estoy hace 2 dias aca..y..ya no me queda comida, nada..mi esposa esta...muriendose de hambre..y mi hijo.._

 _Leo: ..mierda...Voy a tratar de ayudarte. Aguanta ahi, voy a ver que puedo hacer.._

 _\- Por las estanterias hay un cuadro de una casa en el campo. Ahi atras hay una caja fuerte con la llave de otro estante que esta cerrado, justo atras de donde vos estas. Ahi adentro hay un rifle militar. Podes usarlo para defenderte, y dispararle a la cadena o lo que sea que este bloqueando la puerta..._

 _Leo: Como..sabes esto?_

 _\- Yo trabajaba ahi...Je..como me gustaria estar en una armeria en medio de un apocalipsis Zombie.._

 _Leo: Quedo algunas balas, armas...?_

 _\- ..La verdad..no se...pero seguro que hay algo mas adentro del estante donde se encuentra el rifle. Ah! La clave de la caja fuerte es 1234_

 _Leo: ...1234?_

 _\- ...Bueno, che, tengo mala memoria. Eso es algo facil que puedo recordar, no?_

 _Leo: ...bueno, tiene sentido. Aguanten ahi, ya voy._

 _ **De vuelta en la comisaria...**_

 _Helena: Helena, me llamo Helena_

 _Nick: Que lindo nombre.._

 _Helena: Lindo vas a tener el orto despues de que te meta un escopetaso y te deje el prolapso anal por la garganta._

 _Nick: ..._

 _Franco: ...Helena, yo te apoyo_

 _Nick: ¡HEY!_

 _Franco: Bueno hermano, que queres?! Hablas demasiado en el camino, casi me queria clavar la botella de Heineken cuando ibamos en el auto!_

 _Ayrton: Bueno, ya, calmense. Hay que encontrar a Leo. Donde se pudo haber ido?_

 _Nick: ..ni idea...pero debe andar cerca_

 _Helena: Que bueno que llegaron...necesito su ayuda_

 _Franco: Que necesitas?_

 _Helena: La armeria de la comisaria esta cerrada electronicamente, y solo la computadora en el despacho del capitan puede abrirla_

 _Nick: Porque todo siempre tiene que estar cerrado electronicamente?_

 _Helena: Electronicamente vas a tener la boca cerrada despues de que te meta una placa de circuitos en el medio del ojete_

 _Nick: Saben que, me voy._

 _Nick, ya enojado, y con un poco de miedo de lo que le pueda llegar a hacer Helena, se retira a caminar por el Hall de la comisaria._

 _Franco: Tenes armas almenos?_

 _Helena: Tengo esta Glock y...creo que hay un par de PX4 en el cajon._

 _Ayrton: Y que hay en la Armeria?_

 _Helena: Ademas de las armas y municiones que usan los que forman parte de la institucion y los de las fuerzas especiales..._

 _Franco: Fuerzas especiales?!_

 _Helena: Si...probablemente allán algunas SIG SAUERS, algunas Benelli's...y si tenemos suerte seguro hay alguna que otra 700._

 _Nick: 700? Osea...Remington 700?.._

 _Helena: Exacto_

 _Nick: Vamos. Denme una pistola y vamos._

 _Helena: Eh, eh, eh! Porque tanta prisa?_

 _Nick: ..dudo que importe, pero...mi papa y yo a veces ibamos a Chascomus y cazabamos patos con un rifle Remington 700...si...lo que decis es verdad, me gustaria tener almenos en mis manos algo con lo que recordar a mi papa cada vez que reviente cabezas con ese rifle.._

 _Helena: ...bueno..yo no me opongo._

 _Ayrton: Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aca a ver si aparece Leo._

 _Helena: Nick, vos te vas a la armeria. Esta por esa puerta todo derecho. Cuando veas barrotes, es ahi. Quedate ahi y cuando escuches un pitido es porque la puerta se abrio._

 _Nick: Dale._

 _Helena: Franco, vos conmigo. Cada Zombie que vemos lo eliminamos._

 _Franco: Como digas._

 _Helena, armada con su pistola reglamentaria, junto a Franco, se prepararon para correr por el pasillo donde los llevaria al despacho, mientras que Nick se dirijia a la puerta de la armeria._

 _ **Mientras tanto, Leo...**_

 _Leo, que ya habia abierto la caja fuerte detras del cuadro, se dirijio al estante donde se encontraba el rifle._

 _\- Encontraste?..._

 _Leo: Si, aca la tengo._

 _\- ...gracias...no hay tanta gente asi ahora..._

 _Leo: No hay drama.._

 _Leo abrio el estante, sin mas, y encontro el rifle con solo una bala, junto con una escopeta que el desconocia, llena de cartuchos sueltos alrededor de ella._

 _Leo: ¿...De donde sacaste esto..?_

 _\- Me crees si te digo que las agarre ilegalmente?..._

 _Leo: ...no me quejo...pero...el Artic Warfare es unico de las fuerzas armadas de E.E.U.U_

 _\- Lo se, no preguntes. Debes haber visto tambien la SAIGA esa con algunos cargadores.._

 _Leo tomo del cañon la gran escopeta. Esta pesaba, debido al tamaño del cargador y la gran mira telescopica puesta que tenia._

 _Leo: ...mierda.._

 _\- Escuchame bien. La escopeta te funciona mejor en grandes hordas. Tiene perdigones en vez de cartuchos, si no me equivoco, eso significa que-_

 _Leo: -que los perdigones tienen mayor dispersion, y estos impactan mas facilmente en una horda de objetivos..._

 _\- ...sos militar, o que?_

 _Leo: Teoricamente...pero...que es este cartucho?_

 _\- ..hm?_

 _Leo: Es mas..largo que los otros._

 _\- ...Debe ser un cartucho de .410. Esa mierda sirve para matar hasta un elefante rabioso tratando de comerte._

 _Leo: ..._

 _\- ...Claro, si encontras un elefante rabioso tratando de comerte en medio de un apocalipsis Zombie.._

 _Leo tomo todo lo que habia en el estante. Cargo el rifle, cargo la escopeta, y se preparo para salir a la calle, a rescatar a la misteriosa voz proveniente de la radio. Pero Leo escucho algo, un grito de auxilio._

 _Leo se asomo por la ventana, y vio como un joven de unos 17 y tantos corria por la calle, mientras los Zombies trataban de agarrarlo._

 _\- ¡NO!...No le dispares! Vas a atraer su atencion!_

 _Leo: Estas loco?! Lo van a matar!_

 _\- ¡No podemos hacer nada! Ya esta muerto, porfavor!_

 _Leo: Ni lo sueñes.._

 _Leo asomo el rifle por la puerta. Teniendo en cuenta que haria mucho ruido, apunto a los Zombies que estaban a punto de devorar al chico._

 _\- ¡Si disparas...te van a agarrar! ¡Tonto! ¡Hay demasiados!_

 _Leo se dio cuenta que si, habian demasiado Zombies, y si disparaba, podria llamar la atencion de todos los Zombies de alrededor. Por otro lado, si disparaba al Zombie que estaba por devorar al chico, este tendria una oportunidad de salir vivo._

 _Pero..._

 _Leo decidio no disparar._

 _Bajo el rifle, y vio como el infectado se abalanzo contra el joven, que estaba en el suelo, y lo empezo a devorar lentamente, mientras otros Zombies se unian._

 _Leo vio la oportunidad, y volo por la calle, corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la caseta donde se encontraba la voz de la radio. Se acerco a la puerta de la caseta, atravesando el patio de la comisaria, y revento la cadena acertando unos buenos golpes con la culata del rifle que portaba. Despues de unos golpes, la cadena cayo. Leo abrio la puerta sin siquiera mirar y la cerro. Despues de que se aseguro que no habian Zombies detras de el, observo que solo habia una persona en la caseta._

 _\- ..Vos..sos Leo?_

 _Leo: Si, soy yo..._

 _Leo observo cautelosamente la caseta, y se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba._

 _Leo: ..Y tu esposa y hijo?_

 _\- ..._

 _Leo: ...Ah, no...vos me estas jodiendo._

 _\- ...murieron...hace..2 dias.._

 _Leo se acerco al hombre, agarrandolo del cuello y con una furia inmensa en sus ojos._

 _Leo: Sabes que...podia haber salvado al pibe?...Sabes que...tu vida ahora no vale una mierda, mentiroso?_

 _\- ..Ahg!..Sol...tame..!_

 _Leo: Te voy a soltar, pero si te soy sincero, te mereces que te saquen las tripas y te devoren COMO LE PASO AL PIBE DE AHI AFUERA!_

 _Leo solto al hombre, dandole un empujon y haciendo que caiga al piso._

 _\- ...per-_

 _Leo: ¡NO ME PIDAS PERDON, HIJO DE PUTA!...Te deberia meter un escopetazo, eh? Uno bien en los huevos, PORQUE LOS TENES AL PEDO AHI ABAJO...!_

 _\- ..._

 _Leo: ...vamos. Dale, que mis amigos me deben estar buscando._

 _\- ...perdon...perdon.._

 _Leo: ...ya, no importa..como te llamas?_

 _\- ...Antony._

 _Leo: ...Antony..Levantate, dale._

 _ **Devuelta, en la Comisaria...**_

 _Helena: Aca es. Pasa._

 _Helena, que estaba acompañada de Franco, habian llegado al despacho del capitan. Helena abrio la puerta y Franco entro rapidamente. Mientras Helena posaba sus ojos en la computadora del capitan, tratando de desbloquear la armeria, Franco se dedico a buscar objetos utiles por la habitacion._

 _Helena: ...Listo!_

 _La puerta de la Armeria se abrio, haciendo un pitido electronico que alerto a los Zombies que estaban cerca de ella. Nick entro sin pensarlo dos veces y empezo a meter toda la municion, armas, y armamento que veia en 3 grandes bolsos._

 _Nick: Rifle de asalto...escopeta...rifle de asalto...escopeta...REMINGTON 700! ¡SI, VAMOS ARGENTINA CARAJO!_

 _Despues de unos minutos, Nick, con los bolsos cargados hasta los dientes, elimino a los Zombies que estaban intentando entrar a la armeria disparando através de la puerta de barrotes y se dirijio al Hall principal. Al llegar se encontro con Helena y Franco, que habian llegado al momento justo._

 _Nick: Tengo todo!_

 _Helena: Perfecto. Tienen algun auto?_

 _Franco: Afuera, una camioneta._

 _Ayrton: ¡VAMOSNOS YA!_

 _Ayrton paso por entre medio de Helena y Nick, y se apresuro a llegar a la entrada._

 _Ayrton: ¡Encontre a Leo, esta afuera, en la caseta, con otra persona! ¡VAMOS, MUEVANSE!_

 _Sin dudarlo, los sobrevivientes apuraron el paso hacia la salida. Abrieron la puerta de lado a lado con una patada en el centro del porton, haciendo que los Zombies que estaban cerca cayesen, haciendo que sean rapidamente ejecutados por las pistolas de Helena y Franco. Prosiguieron, eliminando a cada Zombie que se les acercaba, hasta que llegaron a la camioneta._

 _Franco: Esperen, y Leo?!_

 _Ayrton: ¡Aguanten aca! Voy a buscarlo!_

 _Helena: ...eh..no es el nabo que viene allá corriendo?_

 _Todos voltearon a la direccion donde apuntaba Helena, y efectivamente, Leo y Antony se encontraban corriendo hacia su dirrecion. Mientras corrian, una turba de Zombies les perseguia casi a la misma velocidad que ellos corrian, pero lograron llegar antes al auto que la turba. Se sentaron en el piso, agotados._

 _Leo: ..uf..dios...que..corrida..!_

 _Helena: Vos debes ser Leo, no?_

 _Leo alzo la cabeza, posando sus ojos en Helena. Sintio como su corazon latia un poco mas rapido...Helena le extendio la mano y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie._

 _Helena: No descanzes todavia, que tenemos una horda en nuestra mira_

 _Nick: ...Eeeey! Te salio una rima!_

 _Helena: Es asi de pelotudo ese tipo?_

 _Leo: ..Se, dejalo ser.._

 _Ayrton: ..Chicos...el auto no arranca._

 _Todos: ¡¿QUE?!_

 _La turba de Zombies se aproximaba a toda velocidad. Con las bolsas que habian cargado el armamento de la armeria en el auto y sin tener tiempo de buscarlas, empuñaron sus armas y apuntaron a la horda que estaba cada vez mas cerca._

 _Nick: ..esto nos va a doler.._

 _Franco: ..y mucho.._

 _Ayrton: Leo, cuantas posibilidades...?_

 _Leo: No vamos a durar ni 2 minutos..._

 _Viendo que tenian pocas probabilidades, sin previo aviso, Antony arrebato la SAIGA que sostenia Leo._

 _Leo: ¿Eh?! ¿Que haces Antony?!_

 _Antony: Traten de arrancar el auto, YO ME ENCARGO!_

 _Antony apunto a la hora que venia a toda velocidad, apunto y jalo el gatillo. El primer disparo derribo a una gran cantidad de Zombies gracias a la dispersion del perdigon. Tiro tras tiro los Zombies iban cayendo, pero no se acababan. Por el otro lado, los otros sobrevivientes aguantaban la horda que venia del otro lado._

 _Leo: ..No tengo mas.._

 _Helena: ...yo menos.._

 _Nick: ¿Que hacemos?!_

 _Leo: Tenemos que-_

 _Leo bajo la guardia por un momento, y un Zombie, que venia corriendo a toda velocidad, embistio a Leo, tirandolo al piso y tratando de morderlo. Resistio, tratando de empujar al Zombie con su brazo derecho, mientras que con el otro trataba de tomar su pistola, pero Antony hizo volar la cabeza del infectado con su escopeta. Leo movio el cadaver del Zombie a un lado, tomo rapidamente su arma y se recupero._

 _Leo: Gracias, pero esto no cambia lo de hace rato_

 _Antony: Se que no lo va a cambiar..._

 _Antony solto la escopeta, y sin mas, corrio hacia la horda de Zombies. Toda la horda puso su atencion en el. Todos los Zombies voltearon y empezaron a correr hacia Antony._

 _Leo: ...esta.._

 _Ayrton: Loco?_

 _Leo: No, mogolico, dandonos tiempo. Arreglemos el auto, dale!_

 _Mientas que Helena, Franco y Nick ejecutaban a los Zombies que se aproximaban del otro lado de la calle, Ayrton y Leo se encargaban de encontrar las fallas que tenia el motor. Despues de unos minutos, apenas arreglaron el motor, el auto encendio. Todos escucharon el ruido que hizo el interior del auto, y sin mas pensarlo se subieron._

 _Franco: ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!_

 _Antes de que Leo suba, recordo la escopeta que Antony solto. La tomo del piso, y rapidamente se subio en la parte trasera de la camioneta, junto a Helena. Pisando a mas no poder el acelerador, la camioneta se abrio paso por la horda de Zombies, lanzandolos por los aires y atropellandolos._

 _ **5 Minutos despues...**_

 _..._

 _Leo: ...entonces..queres cenar conmigo, algun dia?_

 _Mientras Leo hablaba placidamente con Helena, que estos estaban en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Ayrto, Nick y Franco tenian una discusion en mano._

 _Franco: Te apuesto mil a que es lesbiana._

 _Ayrton: Y..viendo como lo pateo al naboleti este..._

 _Nick: Te apuesto dos mil yo._

 _Ayrton: Dicen que pase algo interesante ahi atras?_

 _Franco: ..._

 _Nick: Vos que decis, Fran? Pasa algo interesante?_

 _Franco: ..._

 _Ayrton: Que pasa, eu..._

 _Nick: ...que.._

 _Mientras Leo y Helena seguian su charla, se percataron de un Zombie extraño que estaba devorando un cuerpo al lado de la acera. Este noto su presencia, y levanto lentamente la mirada hacia ellos. Este infectado poseia brazos y piernas un poco mas largos que lo normal. Apenas notar esto, Helena y Leo rapidamente buscaron la primer arma que tenian a mano. Sabian perfectamente que este infectado comenzaria a perseguirlos, y asi fue. Leo llego a tomar una de las escopetas Benneli de uno de los bolsos, mientras que por otro lado, Helena tomo una de las SIG SAUERS. Leo coloco cartucho tras cartucho, Helena encastro el cargador y se prepararon para disparar._

 _Leo: ¡Apenas se acerque, le meto con la escopeta!_

 _Helena: ¡Dale!_

 _Helena se puso de pie y con la ayuda de la reticula de la mira ACOG que poseia el rifle, apunto y comenzo a disparar. La criatura evadia las rafagas de disparos que Helena efectuaba, a tal punto que era casi imposible darle. Leo se puso de pie y empezo a dispararle con la escopeta. Ya que usaba perdigones, logro atinarle 3 disparos. Pero la resistencia impresionante de la criatura impidio que se de por vencida. La criatura empezo a correr, aun mas cerca de la camioneta. Hizo una embestida contra la camioneta que de tal forma hizo que Leo y Helena se tambalearan._

 _La criatura pego un salto y subio a la parte trasera, esta posando sus ojos en Helena._

 _Leo: ¡HELENA...!_

 _Antes de que la criatura pueda reaccionar, se escucho un gran disparo, seguido de que su cabeza vuele en pedazos, haciendo que el contenido salpique en la vestimenta de Helena. La criatura, sin mas, cayó de la camioneta, acabada._

 _Leo y Helena voltearon, y encontraron que, por la ventanilla que daba al asiento del chofer, se encontraba Nick, con la Remington 700 en mano._

 _Nick: ¡TOMATELA, HIJO DE PUTA!_

 _Leo: ...uf...que...cerca.._

 _Nick: Todo bien ahi atras?_

 _Helena: ...Se..todo bien._

 _ **1 Hora despues...**_

 _Ayrton: ...bueno...que dicen del Abasto?_

 _Nick: El shopping?_

 _Ayrton: Se. La terraza podria ser buena idea._

 _Helena: Esta repleto de Zombies.._

 _Franco: Entonces vamos a matarlos a todos. Con estas armas...podemos hasta limpiar una base militar_

 _Leo: Claro, si encontras una base militar repleta de Zombies que no usen cascos ni chalecos anti-balas._

 _Nick: Je, si vos decis._

 _Leo: Bueno, ya, dale. Recarguen y preparense._

 _Esto se va a poner bueno._


End file.
